(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home recycling, and, more particularly, to a device for the separation and storage of recyclable materials.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Recycling is more in demand today than ever before. Previous recycling devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,837 which is placed in a sink cabinet, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,328 which is placed in the kitchen floor, in a closet, or in a garage where there is too little room already. These inconveniences cause the public to be more reluctant to recycle.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved recycling device which will make recycling easier, and the storage of recyclable materials more convenient because the material will be separated and stored outside of the house and out of the way.